creepypastafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Experiment 847
12 Juni 1937 "Pas op, pas op, voor wij zijn met velen". Dat waren de laatste woorden die ik hoorde toen ik faciliteit Bravos (codenaam) had ontvlucht. Mijn naam is Christopher Alexson, maar in dit geval mag je me ook Chris noemen. Ook al doet het niet toe. Waar het om draait is dat wij voorzichtig moeten zijn, heel voorzichtig. Leg alles wat occult is weg, raak het niet aan, vernietig het en gooi het weg. Waarom? Omdat ik weet wat de gevolgen zijn. Ik ben nog steeds gechoqeerd door het hele voorval, desondanks zal ik mijn best doen om het verhaal te vertellen. Ook omdat je het moet weten. Op 6 Juni 1936 hebben wij insiders gevraagd of ze mensen kenden die aan een experiment wilde meewerken. Aangezien het weekend was konden ze vaak meer mensen bereiken, familieleden kwamen vaker samen, uitgaan naar de kroeg etc. etc. Op de maandag kwamen er 3 insiders naar ons toe die zichzelf wouden opgeven, dit omdat ze verder geen doelen hadden, ze getraumatiseerd waren door de wereld-oorlog en ze vreesde voor een tweede. Ze wouden de angst voor zijn, en we hebben ze geprobeerd om te praten, maar het lukte niet. Ze overweegde zelfs tijdens hun educatie om drastischere stappen richting God te nemen. In dit geval kregen wij die beslissing op ons afgeworpen, wij moesten beslissen of we dit wilde doen of niet, een onmensenlijke discussie, aangezien dit hun dood kan worden. Op 1 Juli 1936 begonnen we met de voorbereidingen. De desbetreffende testpersonen begonnen uit voorzorg afscheid te nemen van eventuele familie en/of vrienden en zelf hebben we zo nog 3 weken de tijd gegeven om over hun beslissing na te kunnen denken. Om 14.00 begonnen we de 3 testpersonen uit te leggen wat de bedoeling is. We gingen kijken of de mens echt een ziel had. Dit wouden we op 3 verschillende manieren doen. 1. is door middel van gewicht. Omdat het belangrijk is dat de testpersonen niks eet, vanwege gewichtsveranderingen konden we niet garanderen dat we de desbetreffende persoon levend terug konden aantreffen. De 2e methode was door een ingewikkelde oplossing, wat we 'Compound S+' (Soul+) hebben genoemd. De persoon krijgt daar een hoeveelheid van 480ML gegeven. Dit zou 10% van de bloedmassa vervangen. Uiteindelijk hadden we nog de 3e methode, wat een combinatie van beide is. De persoon krijgt geen eten en daarbij wordt 5% (240ML) bloed vervangen door 'Compound S+'. De testpersonen hadden op 10 Augustus 1936 het contract ondertekend, zodat wij niet verantwoordelijk zijn voor lichaamlijk letsel, psychisch letsel, overlijden, etc. Op 1 oktober 1936 begonnen de testen. De 3 testpersonen werden in een geïsoleerde loods geplaatst waarbij er geen omgevingsgeluid is, geen licht, geen verwarming, etc. Alledrie de testpersonen werden op aparte locaties in de loods vastgebonden zodat er ook geen fysiek contact was. Ontlasting ging via een gat in de tafel wat via een buizenstelsel uitkwam op een speciaal daarvoor gegraven put. Uiteindelijk omstreeks 12 uur konden de testen beginnen. Bij testpersoon 1 en 3 werdt er een op de 1 gram nauwkeurige weegschaal geplaatst, zodat we eventuele plotselinge veranderingen konden zien wanneer de testpersoon op sterven ligt. Bij testpersoon 2 werd het middel toegedient, en bij testpersoon 3 werd het middel verplaatst. Om half 1 werdt de loods gesloten en we begonnen te kijken of we verschillen konden meten. Alles werdt door middel van een apparaat die lijnen tekent bijgehouden en plotselinge spikes zouden dus kunnen betekenen dat we de ziel gevonden hadden. Narmate de weken volgde zagen we niks verdachts. Alles liep zoals verwacht, uiteindelijk rond 27 oktober 1936 begon testpersoon 1 door te draaien van de honger, hij hield het bijna 4 weken vol zonder voedsel. Vocht werdt uiteindelijk zo geregeld dat hij zijn eigen urine moest drinken, dit klinkt smeriger dan het lijkt, aangezien het werdt gefiltert, zodat nog wel de schadelijke stoffen gefiltert werden. Uiteindelijk overleed testpersoon 1 om 16.24. Tevens zagen we geen aparte verandering in zijn gewicht. Testpersoon 3 hield het langer vol, dit kwam vanwege 'Compound S+' wat ervoor zorgt dat je metabolisme langzamer gaat draaien en je langer door kan draaien. Helaas was testpersoon 3 om 18 December 1936 alsnog overleden. Ik kreeg steeds meer medelijden met testpersoon 2, aangezien hij tussen 2 rottende lichaam ligt. Ik wil de lucht niet indenken. We merkten ook aan zijn hartslag dat hij gek wordt, gestoord. We zouden het niet raar achten dat hij geprobeerd had zijn leven te eindigen, maar we wisten zeker dat hij dat niet kon doen, aangezien we hem vastgebonden hadden. Uiteindelijk waren we maanden verder, en we kregen nog steeds meldingen binnen. Wat absurpt zou zijn, aangezien hij al een half jaar daar lag, alleen. We kwamen de loods ook niet binnen, hij kreeg alleen voedsel via een buisje die we in zijn mond gedaan hadden en daar dingen als pap en melk doorheen kreeg om te overleven. Maar dan alsnog, zou hij niet overleden zijn aan ziekte, gekheid, waanzin? Uiteindelijk besloten we op 29 mei 1937 te kijken hoe het met testpersoon 2 is gesteld. We liepen het terrein over richting de loods, toen we daarin binnen kwamen waren we uitermate geschokt van wat we daar aanzagen. 2 testpersonen keken ons aan, met geel,beetje oranje achtige ogen zagen we hun uitzichtloze ogen in te staren, hun huid was helemaal verschompelt, zoals het effect dat als je in het water ligt en je huid begint te rimpelen, alleen dat 10 keer zo erg. We werden geforceerd om naar hun te kijken, niks konden we doen. Ons lichaam bevroor als het ware. Wat ons nog niet opviel was dat hun geen haar meer hadden en boven alles scheen er een heel heel dof licht uit hun buik kwamen, links net iets boven de navel. Ook viel ons nog niet op dat ze rechtop zaten, wat apart zou moeten zijn, aangezien we ze goed vastgebonden hadden. We waren na 30 seconden nog steeds versteend, niet realiserend dat we de ziel gevonden hadden. Toen ik uiteindelijk naar links durfde te kijken zag ik testpersoon 1. En geloof me, dat was afschuwelijk. Overal stukken verbrijzelde botten, en losse stukken huid. Ik moest spontaan braken. We realiseerden dat het de 2 andere testpersonen waren die testpersoon 1 zaten te verorberen. Waarom hadden ze ineens kanibalistische trekken gekregen, alhoewel ze er niet bepaald mensenlijk meer uitzagen. Heel de huid verschompeld, ingevallen, bijna zwarte oogkassen, met geel/oranje-achtige ogen. Je kon niet eens de lippen meer duidelijk zien. Uiteindelijk begonnen wij een zware stem te horen, wat blijkbaar van testpersoon 2 afkwam, de stem was afschuwelijk, onmenselijk en zwaar: "Gij, zeide hier beschonden. Gij zult geen leven meer lijden zonder spijt, zonder duidelijk, zonder vrolijkheid. Gij zijt aangeraakt door satans vinger, een zwart hart zulde gij hebben. Niemand zou je kunnen redden, zelfs je God heeft je verlaten. Gij zult geen rust meer kan voorwaar wij zijn vermenigvuldigt. Wij zijn Legion, wij hebben jullie ziel, gij zult geen ziel meer hebben, voorwaar wij die net genomen hebben. Pas op, pas op, voor wij zijn met velen'. Na dat moment verloor ik mij helemaal en en rende ik er vandoor. Op mijn 3 collega's had ik geen zicht meer, ik kreeg vanwege de lucht tekort een soort van tunnelvisie, en uiteindelijk stapte ik in mij Buick Special en ging er met een rotvaart vandoor. Toen ik uiteindelijk thuis arriveerde sloot ik mezelf in en tot heden ben ik mijn huis niet uitgekomen. Ik weet zeker dat de 2 testpersonen nog leven, en ik zal voor de rest van mijn leven vrezen, misschien is het enigszins beter om hierna zelfmoord te plegen, aangezien ik alleen maar in angst leef. Maar ik wil je wel laten weten om nooit occulte dingen te hebben, voorwaar zij de kans hebben om Legion op te roepen, zodra ze je hebben, ben jij je ziel kwijt. Blijf er vandaan, ALSJEBLIEFT, BLIJF ER VANAF!! En pas altijd op voor de 2 testpersonen, ik weet niet wanneer je dit leest, maar pas op, voordat zij s'nachts bij je zijn. Als je 2 geel/oranje ogen zie, ren weg, bid voor vergiffenis, dat God je moge redden. Amen... Nederpasta's